


Perfect

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut, Song fic, general hotness, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And if you like having secret little rendezvous</i>
</p><p>
  <i>If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do, baby</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I'm perfect</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Baby I'm perfect for you</i>
</p><p>
  <i>If you like midnight driving with the windows down</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And if you like going places we can't even pronounce</i>
</p><p>
  <i>If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about, baby you're perfect</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Baby I'm perfect for you.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> The things I think of on my lunch break.  
> Based upon the song "Perfect" by One Direction. Heard on the radio on my way back to the office.

Neither could really remember how long they had been doing this. They had lost count. Truth be told, when it came to this, they couldn't bring themselves to think about anything logical, really. If they had to concentrate and think back, it had been months. Probably more. At first it was only occasional. At first, they hadn't meant to end up there. They hadn't meant for it to happen. But it did. And it became a thirst neither could quench. They were addicted. 

It was nearing one a.m. when the Impala roared to life. The windows were down, and Dean pushed a tape into the cassette deck. He glanced at Castiel and smirked as AC/DC blasted through the stereo, the wind blowing through the angel's wild dark hair.

Half an hour later, Dean's fingers were twisted in that hair as he was pressed back against the motel room door, the sound of panting, moaning and clothes rustling as they fell to the floor filling the room. 

Dean attempted to push off the door, but Cas shoved him back forcefully. Dean groaned, grinning devilishly. "Goddamn, Cas," he panted, working at the angel's belt buckle. Their jackets and shirts had been discarded within a moment of the door closing. 

Cas made quick work of yanking Dean's jeans down, freeing his erection from his boxers. Dean's head fell back against the door, his eyes closed as he swallowed hard. 

If this wasn't the definition of delicious blasphemy, Dean didn't know what was. His cock stuffed in the mouth of an Angel of the Lord, the angel's fingers digging into his thighs as he sucked, his tongue swirling the head, drawing a filthy moan from the hunter. 

Dean gripped Castiel's hair, yanking him up, their mouths crashing together in a bruising kiss. Their tongues tangled, Dean tasting himself on Cas. He finally stepped out of his boots and kicked his off his jeans. He ignored the crash of the lamp they flew into. He gripped Cas tight as he guided him backward blindly toward the bed, bumping into the table and knocking over a chair. Finally, he shoved Cas backward on the bed. If it was physically possible for his dick to have gotten harder, it would have as he took in the sight before him: His angel lay shirtless, supported on his hands splayed behind him as he stared up at Dean, his lips swollen and red, his hair wild, and his crystal blue eyes darkened, all lust and desire.

"Fuckin' hell, Cas," Dean growled as he crawled over him, once again claiming the angel's lips with his own. He hastily relieved Cas of his shoes, pants, and boxers, certain another lamp had been taken down in the process. He kissed along Castiel's scruffy jaw and his neck, nipping at his earlobe. "So perfect," he whispered, breath hot against Cas's ear. He reached between them, wrapping a calloused hand around both of them, stroking slowly. Castiel's head fell back with a deep moan.

"Want you," Cas panted. Dean needed no further orders. Dragging his hand away from their cocks, he shoved a his fingers in Castiel's mouth, meeting his eyes as Cas sucked. When he was satisfied, he pulled them away and pushed one inside, their eye contact broken when Cas's eyes fell shut with a whimper. Dean slid another inside, working them in and out, biting his lip as he watched the angel's reaction.

"Fuck," Dean growled, biting down on Cas's neck. He removed his fingers long enough to slick up his cock and push it inside slowly. His eyes rolled back, and both hissed in pleasure. He was fairly certain Cas muttered something in Enochian. He fell forward, his weight braced on his hands beside Cas's head. His thrusts were slow at first, allowing Cas to adjust. His fingers twisted in the ugly orange bedspread, his mouth pressed against Cas's, drinking in the angel's moans. 

"Dean," Cas growled, hands gripping the hunter's hips. He pulled him down, their bodies flush, his fingers digging into Dean's back. Drifting downward, he gripped Dean's ass, pushing him in deeper. 

Dean took the hint and shifted, giving himself better leverage to thrust harder. Had he been in his right mind, he would have thought the fellow motel patrons probably didn't appreciate the loud moans his movements were eliciting.

Without warning, Dean pulled out, pushing himself up on his knees. Cas growled in protest, but wasn't allowed much time. "Turn over," Dean ordered, roughly grabbing the angel and flipping him onto his stomach. He took a moment to admire the view, his hands, trailing down Castiel's back to grab hold of his ass. He fell forward, biting down on Cas's shoulder while he repositioned himself, pushing inside. "Oh, fuck," he whispered in Cas's ear, "you feel amazing."

Cas panted, his throbbing cock grinding against the bed with every one of Dean's thrusts. "Harder," he breathed. "Dean, harder." Dean obliged, and between Dean's cock hitting his prostate and the glorious friction against his cock, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.  
"Close."

"So close," Dean breathed. 

"Dean!" Cas fell over the edge, spilling out over the comforter as he floated in euphoria.

Three more thrusts, and Dean joined him, a wave white hot pleasure coursing through him. As the wave finally crested, he groaned, shifting to slide out of Cas, rolling onto the bed beside him. "Fuck," he breathed, staring up at the ceiling. He looked over at Cas and grinned, suddenly finding themselves and the bed cleaned. "Best use of angel mojo, I think."

Cas rolled his eyes as he turned on his side, settling against Dean. "Probably the most blasphemous use of 'angel mojo.'" He used airquotes, and Dean couldn't help laughing. Cas ran a hand through his hair before letting it settle on Dean's chest. "I should go. And you should be getting back to the bunker before Sam wakes up."

Frowning, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him close. While they treated this... This thing between them as something casual; a fun adventure, they both knew it wasn't true. They both knew this was more. But they were both too terrified to say so. They were both too terrified to just let got and give in to what they really wanted.

"No, Cas." It sounded more broken and vulnerable than he had intended. "Stay. Or come back with me. I don't..." He exhaled, steeling himself. He wasn't good at this. Sex he could do. He was Dean Fucking Wichester. But feelings? Those were usually a no-go. No chick-flick moments. But with Cas, damn it... "I want you, Cas. Here. Or there. Whatever. Just... With me."

Cas inhaled, the hunter's words resonating in his mind. He looked up at Dean, blue eyes meeting green. "Why?"

Dean trailed a finger down Castiel's jaw slowly, as if memorizing the rugged feeling of stubble dotting the angel's chiseled jawline. "Because, baby," he smirked, letting his lips brush against Castiel's. "We're perfect."


End file.
